A Doll Isn't Just for Show
by I-EAT-HITMEN
Summary: Bel, a student in college, makes a bet about entering a doll store and ends up buying one. After reading a poem, the doll comes to life and introduces itself to be Fran! No good could come from this...right?...Yaoi,Rated M for future chapters/language, AU
1. The Doll House

Yay, my first fic EVAR! Sup, I'm I-EAT-HITMEN, and no, you don't have to call me that xD You can just call me Kei :}

Anyway, I'm excited to finally be submiting something after waiting two days to finally upload x-x Here's the first chappie!

I apologize if it's kinda boring at the beginning, but it'll get better xD

**I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANYWAY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM...THANK YOU**

**This is BelxFran, which also means boyxboy, which also means that if you are not interested in the act of two males flirting,dating, or doing any other sexual acts, then I suggest you leave :D**

**Enjoy~ Oh and don't forget to RxR!**

* * *

**Bel POV**

_I had never considered myself even remotely sane, not in the slightest, but I I'm pretty sure nobody else did as well. I figured I was going to live out my life as normal (or in my terms anyway) as possible, which of course included slaughtering just about anyone who crossed my path. Of course, I had no idea that a simple meeting could turn into such a heavy source of my confusion. None of it would have happened, if I hadn't met him. _

The light streamed in through my highly-expensive satin curtains as I moaned my protest, flinging one of the five pillows I had across the room. Why does the day have to begin? Can't it just wait a few more minutes? Huh, guess not. I shifted comfortably underneath my purple and black fluffy blanket, the king sized bed squeaking its agitation. After a few moments of sucking it up, I slipped from underneath the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed, stretching and yawning.

My hair was in chaos from the constant moving that I had done during the night. The blond locks jutted out from different angles on my head, which wasn't too far from how I usually wore it, but it was still long enough to cover my eyes. Now, why do I keep my eyes hidden? Well, that's a little bit none of your business, now is it? Besides, doesn't that make it all the more interesting? I wore a long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt that I usually wore to sleep, accompanied by black sleeping shorts.

I got up headed for the door, not bothering to get dressed till later. As for a shower, I took one the night before, so I'm good. Besides, it's not like I was rolling in mud all night. I opened my "dorm" room door. Yes, I lived in a dormitory, although it was more like it was fit for a prince, which it was, since I am one. Well, I guess information like that is important, right? Fine, I'll guess I'll explain myself. My name? Belphegor, but most people just call me Bel. Either that or Prince the Ripper, but that's another story. Anyway, I'm twenty-one years old and I am currently in college, Vongola University to be exact. For what? None of your goddamn business. I live in the dorms with a bunch of lame guys, yeah, a real bummer. All the dorms were really spacious and fit for royalty, kind of like a master suite, although in no way am _I _complaining. The dorm I stayed in had about fifty rooms maximum. If you saw it from the outside, you would swear that it looked like a fucking mansion.

As I made my way down the carpeted staircase, I could already hear that some of the inhabitants were up.

"I _told_ you not to use my goddamn bathroom!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled.

"Well, I kinda needed to go, and mine wasn't working….so…." Another voice said, a little bit quieter and a lot friendlier. I could instantly tell who it was, since I had been in this dorm long enough to figure it out. Upon reaching the ground floor and entering the main kitchen through one of its many doors, my suspicions were confirmed.

There, at the kitchen table, sat twenty year old Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Tsunayoshi Sawada, or just Tsuna for short. All three of them were best friends, although I had already gathered on the day I first met them that Gokudera usually argued with Yamamoto a lot. Gokudera had silver hair that reminded me of an octopus that went to his shoulders and eyes that were the same silver color. I faintly remember people calling him the Smoking Bomb, probably because he likes to hide bombs somewhere on him and use them as weapons. Yamamoto was a baseball freak, so to speak. He had shorter black hair and brown eyes. He was known to be a complete airhead, and be very faithfull to both baseball and swordsmanship, although you could probably have guessed that. As for Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, he was known for being probably the most useless thing on the face of the planet. He had crazy spiky hair that stuck out everywhere and big, brown eyes. Although lately, I had heard that people have seen them change to gold every now and again.

"Ushishishi….good morning peasants. I'm surprised to see that you survived another night, Smoking Bomb." I laughed at the trio, a sick grin that just about everyone recognized growing on my face as I leaned against the doorframe. You see, not too long ago, Smoking Bomb got into a fight with a well-known gang leader. To put it in simple terms, it wasn't pretty and in the end the poor peasant, that is, the gang leader, got his ass handed to him. Since then, everyone was anticipating that the guy would crawl into Gokudera's room at night and slit his throat in his sleep. Everyone is still shocked he's still alive.

The other college student made a 'tch' sound before turning on me. "Don't go around spouting such bullshit! Besides, put some fucking clothes on, no one wants to see your body!" he yelled angrily at me.

I snickered as I responded. "Ushishishi, don't lie. You know you like what you see~" Oh, how I loved to see the younger male squirm.

Which he did, his face turning slightly pink before he turned away with another 'tch!'. Tsuna, who was sitting to his left at the large wooden table, sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "So, uh…Bel, what are you going to do today?" he asked nervously. I simply shrugged as I went to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice.

"Don't know. I don't have classes till later tonight around six. Oh and just for future reference, you will call me prince from now on. Ushishshi…." I laughed as I reached over and pulled three sharp knives out of their holder to point threatenly at the quivering brunet, which gave me a death glare from the octopus head next to him. As I opened the carton and drank directly from it, the glare deepened.

I put the knives back in their original position before the baseball idiot finally spoke up, who was sitting across from Gokudera on the other side of the table. "Hey, did you guys here about that new store that opened up across the street at the strip mall?"

All heads turned to him, looking at him with a 'wtf' look. Damn, even I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, and I knew everything! He laughed nervously before continuing.

"Yeah, I heard some kid opened it up. I think it's some kind of toy store, but when I looked at it, it was all dark and gloomy, like the Grim Reaper did the decorating, interior _and_ exterior." When he was done, the only one who looked like they actually cared was Tsuna.

"Ehh, that sounds creepy! I really hope I never have to go there!" he said nervously, clearly horrified at the very bleak description. Looking at the clock on the wall, I closed the carton of orange juice and set back in its spot in the fridge, all the while getting a horrified look from Gokudera.

"Wha-? What the hell, you bastard! You just drank out of the carton and stuck it back in the fridge!" I gave him a look that practically screamed "DUH!", making him continue. "That's disgusting!" he yelled angrily, standing up from his seat.

I simply grinned at him. "Ushishishi…..Yeah? Well deal with it, because the prince can do what he wants!" Oh yeah, that pissed him off.

"Damn you! You are so fucking irritating! I would get my kicks to see your twisted face in complete horror one day!" he said, trying to get me angry, I suppose. Unfortunately for him, it only made the grin on my face widen.

"Ushishishi, wanna bet you will never see it?" Oh yeah, I loved this game. Get someone to make a bet with me and then smugly wipe it in their face later on. How I loved that game.

I was surprised, however, when the Bomber put on his own smile, making mine falter slightly. "Alright, you're on! Remember the place the baseball idiot mentioned a few minutes ago? I bet you won't be able to go in there and _not_ come out completely terrified."

"Ushishishi, is that all? Alright Octopus Head, you've got a bet. And let's not forget the prizes…." My grin returned at how easy I thought this was going to be. Hell, I was secretly a psychopathic maniac for god's sake! One that killed dumbasses like him at night! Like hell a simple toy store was going to scare me, unless by "scare" he meant scare me to death because of the fucking Barbie dolls and Hess trucks that would be everywhere. Yeah, that was a laugh.

With the prizes, it was kind of an inside joke. You see, every time Smoking Bomb and I would make a bet, the prizes and consequences would always be the same, just to make sure we aren't screwed by the time the bet is finished. If I won, he would have to be my slave for a week, doing whatever I ask of him. Hell, one time I had a guest over and I made him hit on the poor peasant! Damn, that was funny! Anyway, if I lost, which was rare, I would have to be his target for a week. Let's just say every time that happens, I end up having first degree burns on my body because of his goddamn bombs.

"Ha, you bet." He said, before looking at the clock and then turning back to me. "You have to do it today. In fact, you have to buy something from the store to get credit." As he explained, the grin he had earlier never faltered. Meanwhile, Tsuna and the baseball dumbass were sweatdropping left and right.

"Ushishishi, fine. I'll go right now! The prince will prove you wrong once more!" I said triumphantly as I turned away from the three, heading back to my room to get dressed. Ushishishi! This was going to be too easy!

As I went up the staircase, I could faintly hear the trio talking back in the kitchen. "You better have been fucking right about that place being scary! Stupid baseball idiot…" I smiled as I heard him add that last part. They just couldn't get along.

* * *

I closed my bedroom door behind me and headed straight for my dark red dresser. Scouring through the drawers, I found what I was going to wear. It was a shirt much like my nighttime one, only it was purple and black, and some plain black jeans. I slipped them on easily, throwing my previously worn garments on my unmade bed. Just because I was prince didn't mean I was tidy.

I walked into my single bathroom, which had all necessities; a walk-in shower, a separate bathtub, a larger countertop with two sinks that had a very large mirror hanging above, and for good measure, a walk-in closet to the right of the shower*. Ok, maybe it wasn't all necessary, but it made me feel good to know it was there in case it was.

I didn't really need to do anything with my hair, just curl it a bit more in the front so it curved more over my eyes, and maybe flatten the top slightly. I picked up the custom made crown from the container I had bought for it, and yes this was also necessary, as my crown is probably the most important possession I own! I carefully placed it so on my head, looking over myself carefully before walking out and heading towards the door again. As I passed my other closet, the one I keep clothes in, I grabbed a jacket. It wasn't cold, but it was chilly, as fall was present. The jacket was black and cream colored, going about to my knees. The hood was lined in white fur. Don't ask where I got it. I got it as a birthday present. That's it.

I grabbed my keys and wallet, and after closing the door I practically skipped down the stairs. Don't be fooled, I wasn't excited about going to a toy store, I was excited because I knew I could win this bet, and no, not because my eyes were covered! I didn't pass anyone as I made my way through the large common room before bolting out the door, making sure to slam the door shut for good measure, and maybe to wake up anyone who wasn't up yet. I hopped into my car, a red mustang, immediately wanting to get this over with. I put it in gear and sped off of the Campus grounds as loud as possible and made my way not even a mile across the road.

* * *

"Ushishishi, that was easy." I said happily to myself as I jumped out the car, making sure to lock I as I looked the store up and down. It had been fairly easy to get into town, considering nobody was really up yet, unless of course you're in college and have nothing better to do with your time here in the city of Namimori. It was slightly windy and there were dead leaves everywhere because of the fall. Anyway, back to the store. I didn't see what was so special about it. Although it was kind of creepy on the outside, with its black covered window and badly-hung sign, as well as the cracking cement that it was made out of, weeds growing out of the cracks. Damn, wasn't this place supposed to be new? I looked up at the name of the store: The Doll House. Ok, maybe it_ was_ a little creepy. A grin grew on my face. "Ushishi, too easy!"

I opened the door slowly, making it conduct a high screechy sound as it was opened, obviously from lack of use. I stepped inside awkwardly, and without doing anything else, I looked around at the sight that beheld me.

If the term "gothic lollita" was ever made into a store, this would be what it looked like. Everywhere you looked, black and gray littered the area. Not only that, but the place was small as hell! I figured more than half of the building must be the fucking supply room! Anyhow, The walls were black and had paintings of black roses and shit on them, while the floor was just plain black carpet, but it was soft and fluffy like a shag rug. Lining the walls were shelves, as well as a single shelving unit in the middle of the whole store. There were frilly black and gray props everywhere, making me think that this place may have very well been lollita heaven. Back to the shelves, of course, they were black, but I was drawn more to what was _on_ the shelves.

Dolls. _Everywhere. _

Although the baseball dumbass was wrong about it being a toy store, the way the dolls sat there and looked so lifelike was kinda scary. Each one was probably about two feet tall, and damn if they were taller, I would have thought they were real people! Each one was different, and wore something different, which made me wonder how much time and effort were put into making them.

But the awesome part was that I wasn't in the least bit terrified. Ushishishi, take that Bomb fucker! I walked up to a small countertop, you know, the ones that are usually in stores where you check-out and shit. On the countertop, there was a bell, so well, I hit it, only I did so a little bit harder than what was necessary. Almost immediately, a figure seemed to pop up out of the floor behind the counter, making me draw my deformed knives defensively. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention those. I have my own custom-made knives with wires attached to them, it makes killing a lot more entertaining to watch. I usually just hide them in my shirt, so no one knows they're there. I relaxed only slightly as I looked at the smaller form.

"Ushishishi…better not try that again, kid. I might just rip out and eyeball." I said to the small boy in front of me. Well, I think it was a boy. He looked to be about fourteen years old. He had some weird magician cosplay going on because he wore old clothing with a cape and something that looked like a witch's hat on his head, which had a cream-colored sash wrapped around it. His hair was a bit ruffled and was a orange-ish color. His eyes were big and looked very weird, as I swear I saw stars in them.

"Hello, and welcome. My name is Ginger Bread, and don't ask why, it just is. I am the owner of this fine store. Now, what can I help you with?" the small boy introduced himself, completely ignoring my threat. So he owned this store? Damn.

"Ushishishi, yes. The prince wishes to buy one of these…uh…doll things." I said a little awkwardly. Although I really didn't want one, I had to get one to win this damn bet.

The boy simply smiled. "I see. Well, take a look around, and once you find one you want, just bring it up." He explained, leaning against the counter with his hand resting on his hand lazily.

I said nothing, just turned around and started looking at the weird, lifelike dolls. It was now that I noticed that on one side of the store were all female dolls, while the right looked to be all male dolls. In the small shelving unit in the middle, there was a mixture, and a big sign was overhead that read, "Gone Soon" and had a date, probably the day they were, well, gone. I immediately went to the females' side, looking carefully at all of them. There was one that had long blue hair and a weird red marking on its face, but I couldn't see its eyes because they were closed. It wore a tan cape that covered everything but her head, which had the same red marking at the bottom. Another one had a black top and bottom, with space in the middle so you could see her stomach. She had green hair that was short and then had a long ponytail, and a big white hat with a weird marking on it that came with a matching cape. Her eyes were open and I could clearly see they were big and black, and next to her left eye was a strange small orange marking that matched the one on the hat and cape. Sadly, it didn't do anything for me. I looked through the others, but those weren't very appealing to me either.

Well, damn. I glanced over at the boys' side. I wasn't gay, but I'm not afraid to admit that I was indeed bisexual. But hell, it didn't look like there were many good one's over there either. Oh well. I walked over to the other side and looked at the male dolls. I saw one that had a black and purple jumpsuit-like outfit on. It had black hair that didn't even go to its shoulders and angry, pointy eyes. Another one I saw had purple hair that was little bit messy. It had a chain piercing that went across its face and I noticed it was dressed in a full motocross gear, well except the helmet. It also wore purple make-up. Ugh, nothing good over hear either.

I sighed as I turned my attention to the lone shelf in the middle of the room, the one with the dolls that were probably going to be totally smashed soon. Walking up to it, I went in a circle around it. I didn't even take two steps before stopping, my grin making its way onto my face. I found the one I wanted.

It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever set my covered eyes on. The doll had teal-colored hair with the same color eyes. They were completely emotionless and underneath each was a black marking, which reminded me a lot of…..never mind. Its skin was smooth to the touch (and kind of soft, now that I think about it) and just slightly paler than normal. What it was wearing confused me a bit, however. Its outfit was what looked like a maid's uniform. It was white and frilly, going about to the doll's knees, which were covered probably up to the thighs in white stockings with black doll shoes. On the doll's head was a small hair band that was just as white and frilly as the dress.

I turned to look at the store owner named Ginger bread or whatever, who was looking boredly at me. "Ushishishi, what gender is this little thing." I asked, motioning to the 'thing'.

He didn't bat an eye as he answered. "It's male. Nobody was buying it in its original clothing, so I changed it to something that might be more appealing to the eye."

My grin grew wider as I turned to the little doll, who still stared straight ahead, completely void of emotions. I carefully put my hands around its waist, picking it up gently as to not damage it in any way. Now that I think about it, this was probably the first time I had been so gentle with something, or someone. I carried it slowly over to the check-out counter, gently setting down in a sitting position before looking up at Ginger Bread, who just smiled and rang it up. I quickly paid for the doll, which was quite expensive for something that had been on the list for breaking, but I shrugged it off. The limp figure was placed into a black box, one that reminded me of the one's they put the teddy bear's in at that Build-A-Bear Workshop place at the mall down the street.

"Come again." Ginger Bread waved as I made toward the door, not bothering to say anything back as I carried the precious parcel out of the creepy store.

As I sat in the car, I counted up the positives of this situation. Not only did I just win a bet, but I bought something that I would actually enjoy! Ushishishi, it's a win-win situation! I started up the engine and headed through the now crowded streets back to the dorm.

* * *

"WHAT? UGH, GODDAMNIT!" a certain bomb user yelled, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Ushishishi, sucks to be you, peasant." I gloated as I held up the box with my prize inside. The three of us, that is, Gokudera, Tsuna, and I, were standing right inside the door to the dorm. As I had walked in, happy as a fucking butterfly, that had been making their way out to go to class. The octopus head just mumbled something angrily before quickly turning to Tsuna, who stood nearby.

"I-I'm sorry, Judaime! I have disgraced you once more as your right hand man!" He practically sobbed to the nervous college student. Because Tsuna was the son of the headmaster of the college, he was well respected, but nobody respects him more than Gokudera. He started calling Tsuna 'judaime', or 'tenth', when he thought it was fate the tenth time he bumped into Tsuna randomly on the campus. From then on, he thought he was destined to be with Tsuna forever as his best friend and right hand man.

"Uh…it's alright, Gokudera-kun. I'm not upset." Tsuna tried to reassure the practically sobbing male. After a few moments of self-mutilation of the mind, the "right hand man" stood up and turned back to me, beginning to open his mouth before I interrupted him.

"Ushishishi, it's fine peasant. This time the prince will let you off the hook, since he's in a good mood." I said, the already-placed grin on my face widening slightly.

The duo simply looked at me like I was crazy, which I was.

"So, you're not going to make him your slave for the week?" Tsuna asked, slightly astonished. I nodded. "Oh, well that's good!" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Tch, I bet later on you'll regret this! Or even worse, hold it against me!" Gokudera spat at me.

"Ushishishi, not in the slightest. The prince simply got a new play thing, and wishes to test it out." I said as if it were obvious.

The two of them said nothing before Tsuna piped up. "So…can we see what you got?" he asked hopefully. I turned away from them and started up the staircase, cocking my head back to look at them through by bangs, my grin growing before replying,

"Ushishishi. No."

* * *

I practically skipped into my room and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. I took off the jacket and threw it across the chair to my desk, which was near the door, on my way to my bed. Sitting on the still-messy comforter, I slowly and dramatically opened the black box. Inside was, of course, the doll I had bought, and I slowly lifted the two foot tall, five-pound beauty out. I laid it down on the bed like it was an injured person, its teal eyes never moving, and head resting safely against a firm pillow. I got up to set the box outside the door, forgetting I locked the door and accidently ripped, yes I said _ripped_, the handle off the door. Huh, guess I pulled to hard. But damn, I knew the doorknobs were cheap, but not _that_ cheap!

I swore under my breath as I threw the box out into the hall, but before I could turn back into my room, I saw a black card fall out of the box. Intrigued, I walked over and picked it up. It was indeed black and had some kind of riddle on it, which was surrounded by swirly black lines. It immediately reminded me of the card in the horror movie The Gravedancers. Oh well. I stood in the hallway, looking at the card through my bangs. Without thinking, I started reading the poem out loud:

"_Listen. Listen._

_Can you hear?_

_The sounds we make,_

_Our eyes that fear._

_Gasp in shock_

_At what you see._

_Come on. Come all._

_Praise with thee._

_Please. Oh please._

_Wake me up._

_The clock is ticking!_

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

_I wish to laugh;_

_I wish to cry;_

_I want to live;_

_I want to die._

_So won't you let me_

_Come with you?_

_So I can be me again,_

_For honest and for true._

I stared at the card for about a minute and thirty seconds before shrugging and sticking it back in the box. It was a nice poem, but what was I going to do with it? As I turned back into my room, I picked up the doorknob, which I had dropped originally, and lazily lumbered back into my room, looking back to close the door, which now had a hole where the knob was. I sighed as I looked back at my bed.

I dropped the doorknob, completely ignoring the thumping noise it made against the carpet. My mouth was slightly open in shock as I stared at my new doll that was on my bed.

That was sitting up. And talking.

"Damn, and here I thought that I may wake up to find a cute girl waiting for me, but all I got was a fake prince." It sighed in a voice that was devoid of emotion and was slightly high-pitched.

I stood dumbfounded, my mouth still agape in shock as I tried to process what was going on. The now-talking doll looked at me, its face completely expressionless, but I figured it thought me stupid when I was just standing there.

"Anyway, the name is Fran. You are now bound to me by a contract until my wish is successfully fulfilled."

* * *

*Lol I used my grandmother's bathroom as a model xD

Me: Phew that was tiring .

Bel: Why do I have a satanic, transvestite chucky doll on my royal bed?

Fran: I'M IN A DRESS!

Me: Well, I think you look cute in a dress, cute enough to even get Bel interested :D

Bel: ...excuse me?

Fran: ...

Me: ...

Bel: ...

Fran: ...I'M IN A DRESS!


	2. The Contract Begins

Yay, another chapter! Take that mom :O lol I keed xD

Anyway here is chapter 2! :P Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I lovith you /

**I DO NOT OWN KHR OR THIS PAIRING IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, THANK YOU!**

**This is BelxFran, which means boyxboy, which means if you do not like two guys performing any type of sexual acts, I suppose you leave :}**

* * *

**Fran POV**

_I had always felt insecure about my situation. I never knew if the next day would be my last. I could only hope that it wasn't. I only hoped that I could turn back, back into the real "me". Of course, I found out that it may not be as easy as I thought. But, little do I know that I wouldn't have gotten this far without him._

It was dark, very dark. I couldn't see, even though I knew my eyes were open. I tried moving. Ok, well I can't move either. At least I know I'm not awake. That's right, I must be asleep! But, how long have I been this way? If I could, I would sigh right now. Why can't, no, why _won't_ anything go my way? Is that too much to ask? Wait, what's that? A light? What is it doing here? Ugh, I can't reach it! No! Don't go away! Take me with you! If only….if only I could reach out to it, it could get me out of here! Yeah, that's right! Over here! Just a little more….and….!

I suddenly saw light. Holy shit was that blinding! I squinted slightly as to adjust. Was it just me, or was the surface I was on really soft? And…what the hell am I wearing? I flexed my fingers, making sure they were functioning properly before I tried sitting up. Ugh, this was kind of painful. I blinked some more as I looked around the room I was in.

The walls were light gray, making the room look a bit bigger than it actually was. There were pieces of furniture everywhere, ranging in different colors and sizes. I was laying on a large, king-sized bed, only it looked freaking enormous to me. It had a canopy overhead, reminding me of the type of beds kings and queens sleep in. It was littered with lots of pillows and a really fluffy comforter.

After observing the room, I looked toward the door, which was open, and I could faintly see a taller, skinny person standing there, although now he was coming back in. He didn't notice me until he turned back around and dropped a doorknob from his hand, which made me also notice that the door was missing one. Damn, what did he do to that poor door? I glanced to the top of his head quickly, noticing the small tiara on his head.

"Damn, and here I thought that I may wake up to find a cute girl waiting for me, but all I got was a fake prince." It was true, I was disappointed. Not that I didn't like guys, but I still would have preferred a female. I sat with a bored expression, looking at the man in front of me, who looked like he was about to shit his pants, which made me laugh inside. Oh well, might as well introduce myself.

"Anyway, the name is Fran. You are now bound to me by a contract until my wish is successfully fulfilled." Haha, scaring this guy is going to be fun.

I stared at him, practically digging a whole with my emotionless gaze. I now had a better look at him. He wore a purple and black striped, long-sleeved shirt with black jeans. His hair was blond and slightly messy that covered his eyes, and of course he wore that tiara on his head. Geez, could this guy get any more fake?

I hopped my small frame off the bed, ignoring the gaze I was getting. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could definitely feel them. Looking down, I took the opportunity to get a look at whatever ridiculous shit I was put in. It appeared to be a maid outfit….what the hell? Did I look that much like a girl?

After gathering himself, the taller entity in the room got a really creepy grin on his face, making me want to run away and hide in a box somewhere, but of course I didn't. He lifted his hand to point at me.

"Y-You're talking. And moving!" he said shakily. He didn't sound scared, just surprised, which was part of the tone I was looking for.

"Yes, well, of course I am, fake prince. You read the poem out loud, so here I am." I said in monotone, yet it sounded like he had said something quite obvious.

"Ushishishi, dolls don't do that." He snickered. What the hell was that? Some kind of demonic laugh that Satan made up because he was bored?

I simply stared at him before taking this moment to walk around the room and look at things. The dresser, the desk, the bathroom, although a little bit higher class, seemed relatively normal.

"Ushishishi." I turned around to face the fake prince, who still had that creepy grin on his face. "So, tell me, satanic Chucky doll. What is this contract that you speak of?"

Satanic Chucky doll? You know what, never mind. But that did bring up a good point, the whole contract thing, that is. Of course, this would be like the third time I had to explain it, and it was getting old. I looked around for something else to sit on before choosing a small bench near the door. It was square and could open up to store stuff in, but I kept it close and just sat on the leather top.

I sighed as I began. "The contract started the minute you recited the poem out loud. The contract says that you and I are to be….I guess the word would be 'partners'. With this contract, any physical harm that happens to one of us will be dealt to the other, but that's only if I make it so. In other words, anything that happens to me will only happen to you if I want it to. Even so, with this contract, I am now able to fully use my powers, which is illusions, in case you're wondering, but I'm sure you can handle yourself. With that, I can now change the size of my body, which means I could be ten feet tall if I wanted to." I paused a minute to let the information sink in before continuing. "Lastly, the contract is not broken until my last wish is fulfilled….." I paused a second for my own reasons before continuing once again. "It is not broken until my last wish is fulfilled….or you return me to the store in which you bought me from."

The other male just sat on his bed (he had moved there while I was talking), and let it sink in. Thankfully, as he did so, I didn't have to look at the creepy grin, as it was away on vacation while he processed the information….or so I think.

I already had an idea of what he was going to say. He didn't seem like the type who would want a talking doll in their home, and I was already surprised he didn't throw me out his window. I looked down at the doll shoes I had on my feet, face completely emotionless. Yes, there was only one other instance where I was wanted…..

It wasn't too long before I heard the fake prince's voice again, however. "Ushishishi, this sounds interesting. I guess I'll tag along. So….why are you still in that form?" He asked. I looked back up at him blankly. He was going to keep me, but why? And what the hell was he talking about? "Ushishishi, you said you could change sizes now, so why are you still small? Unless, the small peasant likes to be small….? And what about your outfit? Ushishish…"

Geez, this guy creeped me out. "I just find this form…..safer. And about the outfit….don't worry about it!" I explained, hoping it would shut him up about the subject. I didn't want to admit it, but I was really nervous about having a new, what we call, 'medium'. Unfortunately for me, the explanation didn't stop him.

"Ushishishi….the peasant likes to be small. And apparently he is a transvestite.

"I am NOT a transvestite."

"Ushishishi, yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"…."

Ugh, finally! Now maybe I can—

"Yes."

I could feel a vain twitch in agitation, but I kept my emotionless façade stable. No use in arguing with a fake prince. "Listen, fake prince—"

"Ushishishi, you will call me prince, no, that's not right. You shall call me Bel-sempai from now on. And because it's fitting, you are now Froggy."

"Why Froggy?" How the hell is that fitting?

"Ushishishi, it'll make sense in the future."

I didn't reply, instead headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to test one of my powers out, don't do anything perverted." I said as I closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I didn't like it when someone watched as I changed size. It just felt….weird.

I took a deep breath before mumbling something under my breath. It was in some language you don't know, therefore there is no need for you to know what it is. I closed my eyes as I felt my body start to stretch. Ugh, I always hated this feeling. I felt like I was supposed to be being tortured to death, but there was no pain.

It didn't last very long, thank god. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself to make sure everything was still there. I had heard stories from others that you could lose and eye, some hair, or even a whole arm if you didn't pay attention during transformation. Of course, not I was even more horrified at the ridiculous outfit _they_ had put me in. Everything was about the same, except for the fact that the dress was now _way_ to short! It looked like a fucking mini-dress….damn it! I looked in the mirror, noticing I was about five feet, five inches tall. Not too bad. But, there was something different…something that didn't feel quite right. I hesitantly lifted up what was left of the dress, and…OHMYGODWHATTHEHELLWASTHAT?

Holy. Shit. I quickly pulled the skirt back down roughly, wanting to get the image out of my head. Ok, Fran, pull yourself together. Just because something is_ there,_ where nothing was before, doesn't mean you need to get your panties in a wad….figuratively _and_ literally speaking!

I cracked open the bathroom door, shyly looking out at my new sempai, who was on the bed staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"Uh….Bel-sempai?" I asked nervously, trying to get his attention without having to open the door any more. He glanced over at me and almost immediately had that stupid grin on his face.

"Ushishishi, Froggy is a good size. But why are you still in there?" he asked. I shook my head quickly, trying to get rid of the faint blush that was appearing on my cheeks. Why was I so goddamn nervous? This was just like all the other times….although now I had _that. _"Ushishishi, don't be nervous Froggy." I watched in horror as he jumped off the bed and strode leisurely toward the bathroom. I quickly tried to shut the door on him, but he was able to stop it with his foot. At the same time, he reached in and grabbed my wrist. Damn, he was fast!

I was quickly pulled out of the bath room, as if I was light like a feather….which wasn't too far from the truth. The minute the pulling stopped, I yanked my wrist from sempai's hand.

"Ushishishi, you're shorter than me, Froggy. The prince is pleased. I guess we should….get…you…" He trailed off, making me worried. No one just trails off like that mid-sentence! I then noticed that, even though I couldn't see his eyes, that he was looking lower….and lower…

"Pervert-sempai!" I yelled, letting my emotions go for a moment as I lifted my leg to kick the older male...right in between the legs.

**+500 Experience Points!**

"AH! Mother fucker!" I watched, somewhat victoriously, as he immediately hunched over in pain, holding his hands to his sensitive genetalia. I returned my face to its original emotionless gaze as I watched my sempai roll around in pain. Ok, maybe I didn't mean to kick _that_ hard, but he did surprise me. Yes, I admit it, I have never been "felt up" with someone's eyes before. Shocking, I know.

After the pain subsided, Bel-sempai stood up, and to my utter surprise, had that strange smirk on his face again. "Ushishishi….the Froggy kicked me, and it hurt like hell. Looks like Froggy will have to be punished~" He sneered happily, which made me shiver inside.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me backwards up against the wall in between the desk and the bathroom. I turned my head roughly to the side and closed my eyes, but that only encouraged him.

I gasped slightly as I felt soft lips on my neck, making me shiver. I closed my eyes as I felt sempai trail kisses up and down my neck and shoulders, moving the strap to the dress off my shoulder for better access. I was surprised at how gentle he was, for a fake prince, that is. A whimper escaped my lips as I felt him bite down on my neck, drawing a little bit of blood before lapping at it greedily. He licked the spot clean before pulling away with a grin. After taking a second to gather myself, I took the moment to retaliate, pushing him off me roughly, which made him stumble backwards a few steps. I ran back into the bathroom to look in the mirror at what he did.

There, on my shoulder, was a small red dot.

"Ushishishi, like it?" I heard sempai say from the door and I turned to glare at him. Who the hell gave him the right to do that?

"Don't expect a reaction." I said simply before exited the bathroom, brushing past him. I couldn't hear him mumble "You just gave me one, ushishishi" from behind me. Although I could feel his creepy gaze on me as I went to his dresser to pick out some clothes for myself. Geez, did all this guy have was striped, long-sleeved shirts? I pulled one out that was striped, obviously, and the colors were white and teal, the same teal color that matched my hair. I went lower in the drawers, noticing sempai had a lot of jeans, but all of them looked too long for me, so I ended up just pulling out some plain black shorts. As I got back up, I turned to sempai….who had a nosebleed.

"Um, sempai, you have a little…." I trailed off as I motioned toward my own nose. He perked up, as if he had been in his own little world, before putting his finger to his nose and grinning again.

"Ushishishi, you better go change, Froggy. Who knows what might happen to you in that outfit~" He said almost giddily, just about scaring the shit out of me.

I stared emotionlessly at him for a second before shaking my head and walking past him back into the bathroom. As I slipped off all the offending clothing, I was in nothing in but the girly underwear before realizing something….something very important.

"Bel-sempai." I called after cracking the door open a little to look at him. He was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, right where he nearly molested me I might add, wiping the blood from his nose. He glanced over at me and another grin crept on to his face as he threw the bloody tissue away in a nearby trash bin.

"Ushishishi, does Froggy need help changing?" he asked, making me want to punch him in that snobby face of his.

"No. In fact, I need you to get me some underwear." I said boredly. He looked at me funny before frowning slightly.

"You don't need underwear, there's nothing there." He said simply before turning his gaze away from mine.

"Yes, I _do_ need them, because there _is_ something down there." I said again. Sempai just laughed.

"Ushishishi, that's pretty funny, Froggy. You're a doll, therefore you have nothing."

Ok, I was getting annoyed now, although my face remained expressionless. All I wanted was some goddamn underwear! Without thinking, I stepped out from the bathroom to face him. "Yes. I. Do." I seethed firmly.

The grin sempai had disappeared immediately as I felt his gaze move southward.

"Holy shit."

* * *

"I see, so that's what it's called." I mumbled slightly as I boredly played with a rubber band I found on the floor.

For the past three hours, yes, _three hours_, Bel-sempai had been explaining to me practically the entire male anatomy. I had to say that I actually learned some things, although whether they were disturbing or not was yet to be questioned.

We both sat on his bed, facing each other. Once he had seen my new….how should I word this..."package", he had immediately given me new boxers to wear and I then was able to put on the shirt and shorts I had picked out. He then proceeded to explain to me what a 'penis' was…and, well, you get the idea. We sat there awkwardly for a moment before Bel-sempai finally spoke up.

"Ushishishi, you didn't tell me that you turned human when you grew to a normal size." He laughed nervously.

I stayed emotionless on the outside, but inside I wanted to kill myself. "I didn't know either. It must be some kind of upgrade or something…." I trailed off. It was true, however. Before when I had a contract with others, that didn't happen. Even when I was this size I still had the normal body of a doll. So, yeah, this was kinda new for me.

"Ushishishi, well we can't do anything about it now." He glanced toward the clock he had above his desk. "Shit, I have to go." He said before hopping of the bed and grabbing his jacket off of the desk.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sounding extremely bored with the situation, but I was actually quite interested and even a little sad to see him leave.

He looked back at me as he pulled open his doorknob-lacking door, looking back at me as he did so. "Class, it starts in about thirty minutes." He said, sounding disappointed at having to actually attend class to get an education.

"Can…Can I come with you?" I asked monotone, although there was a hint of plead somewhere in the mix.

"Ushishishi, no. You stay here. I can't be bringing an un-cute kohai into class with me." He said as he swung the whole door open and grabbed his plain black messenger bag that was sitting next to the door. That's when I got an idea.

"You have to take me." I said, again rather boredly. He looked at me, a slightly interested look on his face.

"Ushishishi, and why is that?" he asked.

"Because it's part of the contract. You and I can't be more than fifty feet from each other. If we are…." I trailed off a second before continuing, "If we are, I'll start to die."

He looked slightly shocked for a second before getting that grin on his face once more. "Ushishishi, fine. But I don't want you talking the entire time!"

I nodded quickly, my face emotionless but on the inside I was having a fucking parade! It had been a while since I was out in public. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I mumbled what I needed and proceeded to ignore sempai's wondering gaze as I shrunk down. By the time I was finished, I was about six inches tall.

"Ushishishi, your clothes shrunk with you this time." He pointed out.

"That's because the other outfit was made specifically to not grow or shrink with my size, it was kind of a way to make sure we didn't do anything…unnecessary."

"Ushishishi, interesting. Alright, hop in." He said, leaning down so I could run and jump into his bag, which was pretty big. As he closed the large flap down, I peered out of the little hole on the side toward the top where the flap didn't cover*.

As he walked, I felt like I was on a goddamn roller coaster! Couldn't sempai walk a little smoother? I held on tight to the bag, although the books I was sitting on were a good foundation for me to balance myself on. Suddenly, he stopped, making my head collide with the top of the flap. I cursed silently as I heard loud voices outside. Curiously, I stuck my head out of the hole to see who sempai was talking to.

The people he was chatting with were around his age, all of them male and there were three of them. One was mean looking and had hair that was gray and looked like an octopus. Another looked a lot kinder and had black hair that was on the short side. The last one had crazy brown hair and looked nervous.

"Ushishishi, the prince told you he had class later." I heard Bel-sempai's voice practically booming above me.

"Yeah, you said later _tonight, _like around six! It's one, dumbass!" The octopus-head one yelled, making my ears hurt.

"Ushishishi, I lied."

"Fuck you!"

"Uh…Gokudera-kun, if he has class, I think we should let Bel go. You know, so he's not late." The brown-haired shorty said, although I probably couldn't talk because I was pretty short at the moment as well.

The person named Gokudera muttered a "Yes Judaime" before making a 'tch' noise. I rolled my eyes as they walked away.

"Geez, who stuffed a burrito up _his_ ass?" I commented to sempai, who just grinned as he started walking again.

* * *

"Ushishishi, this is it!" Bel-sempai said happily as he walked through the large, glass doors of the university. I poked my head out of the hole in the bag as I looked around. This place was freaking _enormous_, although the outside looked pretty fucking big too. If this place could compare to the dorms, it was no wonder they looked like the inside of a castle. The school colors seemed to be gold and white, because they were everywhere. There were two staircases that went up to higher levels and, even though I couldn't see them from where I was, I'm guessing there was like ten elevators.

I held on tight as Bel-sempai started walking towards the elevators, confirming my suspicions. He pressed the button, waiting till the doors finally opened to step inside the eight by eight foot elevator. The doors were about to close when a hand suddenly stopped them. I looked curiously as someone walked in and if I had physically owned a heart, it would have attacked…..figuratively speaking, of course.

There, in a light blue shirt with long sleeves, black skinny jeans that matched sempai's and a bag slung over his shoulder, was Bel-sempai's twin. Oh, and I'm not tripping balls when I seriously say he was his _twin_! I poked my head slightly out to look up at Bel-sempai's expression, which had been happy and was now disgusted.

"Ushesheshe, don't look at your dear twin brother like that, Bel. It might stick that way…" He put lots of hated emphasis on the name Bel. I shivered at the even-more-horrific-and-creepier-than-sempai's laugh. Taking a better look at the look-a-like, I noticed he looked exactly like sempai, although that was pretty obvious, but had straighter hair. I swore that if Bel-sempai straightened his he would look just like this guy. He also had that creepy smile thing going on, which still unnerved me.

Sempai scowled at his twin. "Shut it, Rasiel. I don't need your shit." By this time Bel-sempai had already pressed the number three, which means we were going to the third floor.

Bel-sempai's brother, or Rasiel, just grinned wider as he noticed this. "How perfect, we're going to the same floor!" He said it almost happily. Ugh, this guy scared me, and I mean _really_ scared me.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Don't you attend Millefiore?" Sempai spat at his obviously-hated twin, who shrugged.

"Indeed I do, brother. Unfortunately, I'm here as an observer for a while, so you'll be seeing me around a lot." He sneered back just as hatefully, the grin turning more into a frown. He leaned against the support railing on the other side of the elevator, shaking his head in what I think was discontent, which also gave me a glimpse of something on his head. I leaned out from my little hiding hole to see if I could catch exactly what it was, unfortunately it didn't go so well.

"Eh? What's that you got there?" I stared in horror as I saw Rasiel look directly at me. He then proceeded to reach out and try and grab me.

And, of course, since Bel-sempai has the reaction time of a dead snail, he succeeded. I had started to wiggle, but immediately went limp as he held me up in between himself and Bel-sempai. I was now able to see that the sparkly object on his head was a slightly larger version of Bel-sempai's tiara.

"What the hell? Who said you could just reach into my bag?" Sempai declared angrily. Damn, he looked twice as terrifying when he's angry. His brother just grinned again, and I had a hard time not shivering from this close of a distance.

"Ushesheshe, but I didn't know it was your new hobby to carry around dolls, especially cute ones like these." GAG! Ok, this was seriously making me uncomfortable.

"Stop saying such disgusting things! Now give the prince's property back!" Geez, sempai, way to sound like a spoilt child without his toy. And I am NOT your property! When we get back to your dorm, I'm gonna-! AH! S-STOP SQUEEZING! Are you trying to make me explode?

"Ushesheshe, it's a boy? How very suitable to your tastes, brother. Although…." He held me closer to his face, "I wouldn't mind taking it off your hands."

I tried to stay as still and limp in this guy's hand as possible, but it was kind of hard WHEN I WAS GETTING THE LIFE SQUEEZED FROM ME! Yeah, maybe also the fact that I WAS BEING HIT ON! Oh, thank god!

I silently inhaled a much needed breath when Bel-sempai snatched me out of Rasiel's hand. "Stop spouting bullshit! And don't be fooled, dumbass. It was a present!" Yeah, he didn't sound too happy, oh and finally we're here!

The dinging of the elevator brought the brother's out of their death match, which had been silently going on between their covered eyes. Sempai exited the elevator and turned right, while Rasiel went left. But, right before we were out of talking range, Rasiel added,

"You better keep that little doll close to you, brother. I might just sneak up and steal it, ushesheshe….."

Holy shit that laugh was going to give me nightmares for days! Once we were away from Rasiel, I moved to look up at Bel-sempai. He was clearly angry, his teeth clenched and I could practically hear the growl in his throat. My arms were free in his hand, so I rested them on his knuckles and then rested my head on my hands.

I stared emotionlessly ahead of us as he turned many winding corners. I was surprised to see the hallways almost completely empty. Damn, did nobody come to school on weekdays?

I suddenly felt a tight squeeze around my midsection. "Sempai," I moaned in protest, able to keep my emotionless façade up, "You're hurting me."

He looked down at me and I could see he looked rather….gloomy. Huh, well that couldn't be right. I thought fake princes were always happy. "Sorry, Froggy. Here." He stopped in front of what I supposed was his classroom to bring his hand down to his bag and let me hop in through the hole to sit inside. Once that was done and I was at least kind of comfortable, he opened the door and went inside.

* * *

"That was probably the gayest class I have ever been in. What was it?" I asked as the students poured out of the classroom. Apparently they didn't seem to care that Bel-sempai was talking to his bag, or maybe he did it all the time and they weren't concerned.

"Ushishishi, World History." I frowned at his answer.

"Don't you take that in high school?"

"Well, yes, but this is the second part. And how do you now that, Froggy?"

"…Lucky guess."

"Ushishishi, Froggy is a bad lier. Now, how did you know?"

I sunk slightly back into my hole of solitude, not answering him. Peeking back up at him, I could plainly see he was frowning.

"I'm sorry, sempai. I'm not ready to talk about it." I said simply, ending the subject.

We were in the elevator again, and the silence was so thick not even butter could compare! Finally, I had had enough of the silence and piped up, wanting to break it.

"That teacher was freaky. I have never seen a person so white in my entire life. I bet he would glow if you put him in a dark room."

"Ushishishi, I thought the same thing, although I also thought he might have been the latest descendant of Queen Elizabeth." Sempai responded, his grin back on his face.

"Did you mean for that to be a compliment?"

"Ushishi, no."

I sighed as I continued. "What was his name again?"

"Ushishishi, Byakuran. Although he's only subbing for this week. He actually teaches the same subject at Millefiore University."

"Does he always eat marsh mellows?" I remember the entire time during that class he would randomly stuff his face with a fistful of marsh mellows. I was surprised I wasn't seeing him get fatter before my very eyes.

"Yeah, but I think it's just a habit." Bel-sempai responded.

We had finally reached the car, and when the bag was set in the passenger side of the seat, I quickly scurried out. That bag wasn't the most comfortable of places to be.

"Sempai, I'm changing." Before he could react, I closed my eyes and mumbled, my body getting large again. When it was finished, I sat correctly in the seat and set the bag on my lap.

Sempai didn't say anything as he drove off, but I soon realized that he left the campus. I turned to look at him emotionlessly. "Bel-sempai, where are we going?" I asked.

"Ushishishi, you haven't been out in public for a while, right? I'm taking you for a treat, so be happy, Froggy."

* * *

*Like when the flap on a messenger bag doesn't cover the very ends of the bag, I think Shugo Chara has some sort of reference to that too, but I'm not too sure how else to explain it x'D

Me: I had such a fun time writing this! I feel so proud! :'D

Fran: Heh, Gokudera has a burrito up his ass

Gokudera: Hey! :O

Bel: Ushishishi, in a minute there's going to be something up _your_ ass, Froggy.

Fran: Pervert-sempai! –Ballshot-

Me: FATALITY!

Bel: …..AHHH!

Me: Well, while Bel gets his genetalia fixed, please make sure to RxR!


	3. The Old Friend

Hey, I'm Back! Sorry I haven't posted in forever :'(

Anyway, I'm sorry for posting late, but this chapter was really long! But, I still apologize if it seems half-assed or rushed 0-0

Ugh, not only that, but it seems I was having trouble with editing the text format, so sorry if it's a little different than normal D:

**I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**This is BelxFran, which means boyxboy, which means that if you don't like to males having a loving sexual relationship, than this is not the place for you :)**

**Have fun reading! RxR!**

* * *

**Bel POV**

We sat in silence for a while as I drove through the crowded streets. Every now and again Froggy or I would yell out the window at people, just to screw around with them. I had to admit, it was fun being with the un-cute kohai, well, when he's decent enough. Keeping an eye on the road, I glanced over at the small form. He had his head leaned back and his eyes closed, like he was sleeping. His teal hair perfectly framed his slightly-pale face, that skin that was so smooth to the touch. Through my blond bangs I traced his lips with my eyes, wanting kiss them oh so badly…

"Sempai, please pay attention when you're driving." I saw his lips move and almost didn't hear what he said, but when I turned my full attention to the road, I had to swerve violently to avoid hitting a black hummer. Damn, that was close.

"Ushishishi, thanks for the warning, Froggy." I said plainly as I repositioned the car back in a safe position. Damn it! And it was such a nice fantasy to!

Froggy cracked open an eye to look at me with those emotionless eyes. They could be really annoying sometimes, and I was surprised at myself for putting up with it this long. I swear that if it had been anyone else they would have wanted to kill him and dumb his body in Tokyo Bay.

"Bel-sempai," he groaned in a monotone voice, "When are we going to be there?"

"Ushishishi, if you had been paying attention, Froggy, you would have noticed that we are already there." It was indeed true. While he was off doing something else in the little pond world inside his head, I had already pulled into the mall and parked the car. Lucky me, I got a spot close to the entrance.

"Sempai, you should tell me these things." The smaller one said almost boredly.

We got out of the car and headed inside through the food court section. The mall was fairly crowded, but was there ever a time when a mall _wasn't_ crowded? I looked around the large food court before pointing out a random table. I turned to Froggy as I pointed.

"Ushishishi, sit over there, Froggy. I'll be back in a minute, just gotta check on something." I said happily, my usually psychotic grin on my face. I didn't wait for an answer as I stumbled off out of the food court into the rest of the mall.

**

* * *

**

**Fran POV**

I was about to complain to Bel-sempai about bossing me around, but he was off by the time I opened my mouth. Sighing, I went and sat at the table he had directed me to. Looking around, I noticed that even though the food court was big, it didn't have many places to eat. And the places they _did _have to eat looked unappetizing and unappealing.

The mall was a good size, not too big but not too small. And even though I was in the food court, I could tell that either one: some of these people had no lives, or two: they worked here and/or on their lunch break. People were walking through the door both ways constantly, like it was a never-ending trend.

As I sat there, head rested on the palm of my hand and my elbow on the table, I could feel wandering eyes on me. It was very unnerving and I wish whoever was doing it would stop. It isn't like I wasn't stared at before, it was just that it was never in a public place. And god damn it all, where the hell was Bel-sempai? It didn't take this long for a normal person to check on…..whatever it was he was checking, and he wasn't even normal! As I grounded my teeth wordlessly in frustration, I suddenly jumped at the feeling of a light hand on my back. People just loved fucking around with me today.

The hand immediately pulled away. "Damn, Fran! Didn't know you had gotten so jumpy since last time we met."

That voice. Oh god.

"Hello, M.M." I said, my voice still monotone. Although you could hear the slight annoyance behind it. As I greeted the girl behind me, I turned to look at her.

She looked no different from the last time I saw her two years ago. She still had the short, red hair and the purple eyes that practically screamed "In Your Face!" She was wearing a short brown skirt and a ruffled white blouse. She had some white stockings on and then some black high heels to finish off the look. Of course, she had gold jewelry on her wrist and hands that, to this day, I think are fake.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked in monotone. She just lifted her chin like she was all badass. Pft, I've seen Chihuahua's that were more vicious.

"Shopping, of course! Why else would I be here?" She asked as if it was obvious. Oh yeah, forgot about her hobby.

But I just rolled my eyes carelessly. "Well, have fun with that."

She now leaned over and looked me over, an annoyed expression plastered on her face and her hands on her hips. "You look no different! Ugh, it still bothers me that you don't age."

"That's just because you're old, M.M"

"And what's with that attitude! Ugh, anyway. Since you're here, it must mean you were bought by someone else. So, who is it?" M.M asked. I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, which in a way, it wasn't.

"Well, it's—" I didn't get to finish as I saw Bel-sempai approaching out of the corner of my eye. He had something big and black in his hands.

"That guy." I finished, pointing to sempai as he stood beside me.

"Who's this?" he asked, sounding serious as he looked M.M up and down through his hair. Well, I couldn't see him do it, but I could tell he was anyway. But I could also tell that he wasn't happy.

"This is M.M. You don't have to worry about her, sempai. She's harmless." I said boredly, at the same time trying to see what Bel-sempai was holding.

"Hey! Don't talk about your last Master like that! I'll have you know that I work with the greatest man in the world now." M.M shouted at me, afterwards sticking her nose in the air like the snob she was. Intent on ignoring her, I leaned my body to still try to get a look at what Bel-sempai was holding, but he kept it behind his back and away from my sight. Damn.

"Last Master?" Sempai questioned, and I swore I saw his frown deepen. I straightened up and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, sempai. M.M is the last Master I had before you. It's been about two years since she gave me up."

At this statement, I saw Bel-sempai tense and reach his hand in his pocket. Oh hell, he wasn't going to kill M.M here and now, was he? Well, not like I didn't want her dead or anything, but couldn't he find a better location?

M.M looked like she was about to have a fit right there, which she did. "I can't believe you, Fran! You let _this_ guy be your new Master? Ugh, you have bad taste in men, as always!"

A smile graced Bel-sempai's lips once more. "Ushishishi, care to elaborate?"

"What? Oh, well, Fran's gay!"

"Ushishishi, I learned something new about you, Froggy."

"Hn."

M.M looked at him weirdly at the word 'froggy', but decided to ignore it. "Anyway, I hope you won't be entering X-Down now that you have a contractor, Fran. You know how dangerous it is, although_ I'm_ not concerned for your safety."

I perked up at the mention of X-Down. That's right, I had totally forgotten about it! Well, I guess stuck in a doll store for two years will do that to a guy. "I haven't even mentioned it. Besides, who other than my previous master would worry about me?"

M.M seemed a little bit taken aback by the question. "Well, I mean I don't care what happens to you, I'm not your master anymore. But this guy," She pointed to sempai, who looked lost in the conversation, and continued, "is who you have to deal with now. I'm just saying that if your powers can't handle it, he has to be able to."

I nodded. She didn't need to tell me that, I already knew what was going on.

She smiled before reaching into the purse she was carrying and pulling out her cell phone. "Well, I have to go." She said, flipping her phone shut once she was done with it. "I have shopping to do." She finished snobbily, leaving me and Bel-sempai alone in the middle of the food court. Yeah, real smooth M.M.

**

* * *

**

**Bel POV**

Damn that whore was aggravating! I just hope I never have to have her in a conversation ever again! Not only that, but was it just me or did she sound like the biggest gold digger on the planet? Well, whatever, at least I'm alone with Froggy.

"Bel-sempai, what is that?" I heard Froggy ask. When I turned to look at him, he was pointing to the large object in my hands. I smiled. This was going to be classic, no, this was going to be picture-worthy. Sadly, I don't have a camera, so I guess I'll just have to take it later.

"Ushishishi, a present for Froggy." I said as I placed a giant hat on the smaller one's head. It looked like a frog and had really big eyes. I observed Froggy for a second, wanting to see what he would do, but he just sat there, an emotionless gaze still planted on his cute—I mean_ uncute_ face.

"You're joking." He said in monotone, although I could tell he didn't like it.

"Ushishishi, no. You shall wear that until the day you die. If you don't, I will dissect you personally." I replied slyly.

Froggy seemed to pout at these words, which looked downright adorable. "Why do I have to wear it? It's bulky and heavy. Where the hell did you get this anyway?"

"Ushishishi, I know some people."

"…..Are they gay?"

"No."

"Lies."

I stood there in silence for a moment before grabbing Froggy's upper arm and pulling him up to stand. He groaned in protest, by I just smiled. "C'mon, Froggy, let's go to the café."

He looked at me questionably. "What café? There's not a café in here."

"Ushishishi, that's because it's back outside." No way in hell I'm spending the rest of the day in a mall full of people who I already knew had been staring at my Froggy. I could see them the minute we walked in, which made me worry in letting him sit alone, but I had a feeling he could take care of himself.

He didn't question me as I practically dragged his scrawny frame outside and about fifty feet from the entrance to the food court. We now stood outside a small café that I had been to with my friends. It was kind of like our hang-out spot, so to say. Although now that we were all in college, we didn't see each other much, which was weird since it was supposed to help us see each other more instead of the other way around. I, however, still came here whenever I was mad or wanted to just relax in a quiet atmosphere.

"After you, Froggy." I said as I shoved him inside, getting a monotone whine about me pushing him all the time. After getting in the small line and getting our orders, we sat down at a two-seater table in the corner of the café. I had just gotten a cappuccino while Froggy had gotten coffee and a doughnut. Luckily for us, it was free since I knew the chick who worked here. She said something about me finally getting a girlfriend, which made me glad Froggy didn't hear, and said the stuff was on the house. Of course, I didn't complain.

"Ushishishi, didn't know frog's liked coffee." I said as I watched him munch on his sugary treat. Watching him eat was like watching body parts flying everywhere, blood trailing after them….alright maybe it was just me who thought that.

He just shrugged before saying, "I tried it once and liked it. Besides, I'm not a frog, Bel-sempai."

I just laughed as he finished his frosted doughnut. Underneath my bangs, I glanced around at the rest of the store. I guessed people were starting to get off of work, because now people were practically flooding in. Although, all the other times I had come, it never got this crowded. Maybe there was some new special….? Well, it wasn't a big deal, so I shrugged it off.

I looked back at my Froggy. Yes, _my_ Froggy. He had finished eating and now moved to pick his coffee cup up, probably to take a sip, since that's all he could really do with it…..right? Anyway, I noticed something and quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at me questionably, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I leaned over across the table and licked the small trace of frostingfrom the corner of his mouth.

I watched humorously as he put his fingers to the place and turned his head away, his face a light shade of pink. Holy. Shit. "You know, I could have just used a napkin to wipe it off." He stated, still avoiding my gaze. This thing was going to give me weird vibes for weeks.

"Ushishishi, but we can't let it go to waste, now can we, Froggy?" I stated almost seductively to watch his expression joyfully. I laughed inside at the embarrassed look he had plastered on that normally emotionless face. Damn, if he hadn't done that, I would have thought everything about him was doll like, even his personality. But looks like I was finally proven wrong. My grin widened at the thought of the other expressions I could bring out in the frog.

"Stupid-sempai." I heard him mumble.

"Ushishishi, so uncute."

After a while of just sitting there drinking our hot beverages, I took out one of my knives from my jacket. Many people who knew I carried them around were surprised I didn't have holes in it, but I always told them that this was no ordinary jacket, and I was right. With the knife, I started carving on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Froggy look at me.

"Sempai, why are you doing that? The table belongs to the café." he asked me and I smiled.

"The prince is bored, so he's drawing on the table. Besides, not like I haven't done this before."

"You've carved on the tables before?"

"Ushishishi, yes."

"Why?"

"Would you rather me draw on your skin? Since you're here, I won't be damaging property out of boredom anymore….maybe."

"No, thank you. Besides, if you hurt me, you'll just be hurting yourself."

We listened to the slight noise of wood being carved in as I finished my masterpiece. Well, it was better than I usually did anyway. "Ushishishi, done." I said as I sat back and looked at it with a look of accomplishment.

I watched as Froggy leaned forward and observed it, emotionless eyes creeping over the table.

"Nice bunny."

"It's a mink!"

"Oh….well your minks look like bunnies."

"Ushishishi, how so?"

"It has long ears."

"Those are its feet, Froggy."

"Then why are they way up by the head? And where are the eyes? And geez, could you have made the tail any fluffier? It looks like it's on fire. Or maybe the tail is actually a foot?"

When he was done being a complete critic, I threw the knife, which I was still holding, at the hat. Oh how this uncute, naïve, small, adorable…..never mind.

"Sempai!" he groaned in monotone and then reached up to pull the knife out. He looked at it for a moment before promptly bending it. Damn, maybe he was stronger than I thought! Well, either that or my knives were just pieces of shit.

"Hey! Don't bend them like that!" I said loudly to him. I'll dissect this frog puppet in an instance if I have to make new knives!

"Then don't throw them at me."

"Ushishishi, too bad."

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the duo continued to bicker at each other, they didn't see that another duo was approaching them. It wasn't until the new pair stood right at their table that Bel and Fran looked up at the new arrivals. Fran's eyes widened slightly at the two.

"Raida?" He asked shockingly. How long had it been since he had seen the other male? Long enough to the point where he didn't remember, that's for sure!

As the said person smiled warmly, Bel was busy looking the teen up and down. He was younger than him, probably around eighteen or nineteen. He had hair down to his shoulders with bangs that covered the right side of his face, including his eye. It was a dark green-black color. His eyes looked kind yet strong and were the same color as his hair. His skin was the same shade of pale as Fran's was. For some reason, he just didn't seem like the type of guy Bel was going to like.

"Yup! It's good to know that you still remember me after all this time." The one called Raida said, a kind smile still grazed on his lips. His voice was a little high pitched, but not so much so that you couldn't tell that it was a boy. Bel looked back at Fran, who looked oddly calmer than usual and in his own way very happy. It made Bel kind of angry that he smiled like that for someone else.

"Hey Froggy, who is this?" Bel asked in an almost threatening tone, interested in how this Raida person knew his Froggy.

"Relax, sempai. This is Raida, an old friend of mine. He's also a Doll. Well, used to be anyway." Fran explained, looking from Bel to Raida as he talked. He didn't see why his sempai looked so upset about Raida. It wasn't like he was a bad guy or anything.

A smile grazed Bel's lips awkwardly. "Ushishishi, used to be?" _Damn, I sound stupid!_ He thought.

"Yup! My wish came true, so I was freed from the contract and am now living my life as a human!" Raida said happily. Bel didn't say anything, but he did crane his head to catch a glimpse of the second person, the one that was with Raida, harassing some of the other customers of the café. On the other hand, _this_ guy looked like the type of guy Bel could hang out with!

Close to the other side of the store, Bel saw a man getting close to other customers, obviously making them uncomfortable. He watched as the man lean closer to them and whispers something to them, probably something that freaked the shit out of them, because they immediately got up and practically ran out of the café.

Raida and Fran saw Bel look past them, which made them look as well. Fran stayed emotionless while Raida looked like he was about to pick up a spoon and commit suicide with it.

"Oh, finally fucking noticed me, eh?" The taller male snickered as he made his way over to the others. Raida face palmed and shook his head, as if embarrassed. He turned back to Bel and Fran and motioned with is hand to the person now standing to his left.

"Fran, you already know him, but your friend here doesn't, so I'll introduce him. This is Kyo. Kyo Komori,to be exact. He was my contractor when I was a Doll. Since he fulfilled my wish I now live with him." He finished, although he looked pretty miserable as he talked. Kyo, however, looked unnaturally proud of himself. _Same as always_, Fran thought.

As Raida talked, Bel took the opportunity to look the newcomer, Kyo, over. His hair was only slightly shorter than Raida's, and it was jet black. Most of his bangs fell to the side of his face, but he had a single peace that fell right down the middle of his face at a diagonal angle. His eyes were red and slitted, reminding Bel of something like a dragon's, but he could tell that they were probably contacts. He had a creepy smile that rivaled his own. Size wise, he was about the same size as Bel, maybe an inch or two taller. He looked to be about twenty-two or twenty-three in age.

Since Bel said nothing, Fran spoke up. "Nice to see you again, Kyo-san. This," Fran motioned to Bel, "is my current contractor, Bel-sempai. This is the first day we've been together. He, like Kyo-san, is obsessed with blood and killing people." Well, that was oddly subtle.

"How do you know that?" Raida asked.

"He told me in his class."

"Oh!" Raida turned to Bel, who was looking like he wanted to kill someone, which he did. Ignoring this, Raida just smiled. "So, you're in college?"

"Yes." Bel hissed hatefully. Ok, he'll admit it, he was a little bit jealous that someone else knew more about his little frog, but of course he wasn't going to say so out loud. No, that would be just _rude_.

The stupid grin Kyo had on earlier faltered slightly as he narrowed his eyes at Bel, clearly not liking his tone. On the other hand, Raida seemed unaffected.

"Well, it must be nice. Kyo never went to college, so I wouldn't know what its like."

Bel was about to say something, something probably rude, so Fran spoke up before him. "It isn't fun. The building is huge and has strange people." This wasn't far from the truth.

Raida seemed interested at first, but then Kyo leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded before turning back to Fran and Bel.

"Fran, can I talk to you about something?" Raida glanced at Bel quickly before looking away. "In private?"

Bel was fuming inside, wanting to skin these two alive, but Fran just shrugged and followed Raida outside the café. Bel was about to follow, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Bel POV**

"Now, now, Blondie. No need to get all worried and stalk your Doll everywhere he goes!" The slightly taller man said with a happy tone as he whirled me around to face him. Huh, so the guy wasn't weak. Good.

"Shut up! I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do!" I said angrily, turning a few curious heads. Noticing this, Kyo just shook his head and sat in the seat where the frog had been sitting, ushering me to sit as well. I stayed standing. No way in hell I was going to do what this guy wanted after what he and his partner were pulling.

"C'mon, Blondie! How about we have a talk of our own, you know, contractor to contractor?" Kyo said in an almost pleading sweet voice. Ugh, it was disgusting! I ignored him, but sat down anyway, annoyance clear on my face. I didn't feel like standing all day anyway.

"What do you want?" My voice was like poison that was ready to be spit out at Kyo like a cobra. But Kyo just got the satanic look on his face. Actually, I think I might like this guy.

"I wanted to talk about contractor business with you. I don't meet good, blood-loving contractors anymore, and it gets lonely. And calm down, Rai-chan is just chatting to Fran about recent Doll-related things." Kyo explained, folding his hands together on the table in front of him. He seemed calm and relaxed, which unnerved me.

I mumbled a few curses under my breath before talking. "It's nothing special. Froggy just explained the rules and now I know them. We're in the contract till he gets his wish to come true or something like that." There, straight to the point.

"That's all you know?"

"Yeah. What, there's more?"

Kyo shrugged. "Well, not much more about the contract itself, but there is stuff you should know just because you're a contractor now."

I sat up straighter in his chair, clearly interested. "Like what?" I said it in almost a whisper.

"Well," Kyo started, "you should know the basics, such as the fifty-foot rule and the whole size-changing thing. However, with the power thing, Fran won't be able to use his powers unless he is in a life-or-death situation. He would get in trouble if he used them for anything else, so it's good if you know how to fight. The only exception is that he turns off his Render, but I doubt that—"

"What's that?" I asked. What the hell was a Render?

He sighed. "Render isn't a thing, it's a sort of mode. Render is the connection between the Doll and the contractor, so to speak. It enables the two of you to communicate through distance and feel each other's feeling, and so forth. If he turns off his Render, which can only be done mentally, all connections are cut."

"I see…." I trailed off, trying to take all the information in at once.

He nodded before continuing from before. "Anyway, as you probably already know, you two aren't the only pair in the world with a Doll contract. There are many others, some even in this city. Everyone is going to be after Fran, so you'll have to—"

"Wait a second, what do you mean they'll be after him?" This didn't sound too good all of a sudden.

"Fran hasn't told you?"

"We've only known each other since this morning."

Kyo face palmed and sighed."Damn it, guess_ I'll_ have to explain it then! Ok, listen up. Since you are a contractor now, your life will never be the same, first of all. The minute you become one, people will be after you like a shark to blood. This is all because of X-Down, which is basically a big competition between Dolls and their contractors. The rules are simple: gather as many Dolls as possible and then battle it out in the end for the ultimate prize. Rai-chan and I were in it at first, but unfortunately his wish came true before we could get even one other Doll on our team and we were instantly out. This brings up another thing. If you guys decide to participate, but Fran has his wish come true in the middle of it, you can't participate anymore. Dolls and their contractors only. And that brings on another point."

He held up three fingers. "There are five types of Dolls in the world. All of them have their own unique ability and power. We'll start with the most common, the Nutcracker. A Nutcracker Doll is usually strong in physical and defensive abilities. You'll be seeing a lot of these. The second most common is the Dress-Up Doll. This Doll's ability is to change their form. They use this ability to accomplish different tasks from healing to hand-to-hand combat fighting. These are fewer in number and range from many different types. The third one is a little bit rarer. It's called the Marionette Doll. The Marionette is controlled by the contractor with the use of strings attached to a small wooden controller-like thing. These are a bit harder to find, but are fucking awesome in combat. The next one would be the Ball-Jointed Doll. These guys are a bitch to find, but well worth it. They are extremely flexible and attack with quick movements. They might use a variety of weapons when they attack. The last type of doll is the rarest and almost impossible to find. It would be the Voodoo Doll. Actually, all I know about them is that they are usually physically weak and have a hard time staying alive, which isn't surprising."

Damn, there was a lot to learn. Who knew this would be so complicated?

As the explanation unfolded, a smile had formed on my face. "Ushishishi, so it's basically a big fight to the death with a bunch of toys. And what's the ultimate prize?"

The older male shrugged. "Nobody has ever won, so no one knows. Groups knock each other out at the last moment, but there's a rumor that it's something that will help you rule the world or some shit like that, but I don't know. Fran knows a little about it I think."

Interesting. "And why is that?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "first off, Fran has had more masters than Rai-chan, so he's had more time to learn about it more. I only go on from what Rai-chan has told me. Oh!" I watched as Kyo looked up from me and look towards the door instead. "Looks like the dollies are coming back in." I turned my upper body around to look at the door and confirmed what the fellow psycho had said.

* * *

…**Meanwhile…Fran POV**

When Raida and I stepped outside, I leaned against the window lazily. We made sure to go and stand on the other side of the door, however, so Bel-sempai and Kyo couldn't see us talking. Raida leaned against the glass next to me, turning to me to smile.

"Well, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it Fran? I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive!" he said oddly happily. Well, that was kind of the thing you had to deal with about Raida, he was _always_ happy!

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the comment. "Didn't know you had so much faith in my survival."

Raida just laughed heartily. "Well, I'm glad I was able to see you." Suddenly, I saw Raida's face get serious for once. "But I'm afraid I have some serious business to talk to you about."

I turned my head to look at him, my face void of emotion, but I was concerned none the less.

"You see," Raida started, "the higher-ups have been concerned about where you've been. I kept telling them that M.M gave you up, but they denied it, saying something about actually _seeing_ you walking around!"

I snorted at the statement. How the hell could I be walking around when I was in the void state? Did they think I was sleep walking or something? "Impossible. I was stuck in a dusty, gothic Doll store for two years!"

"I told them that, but they still denied it. So, as your friend, I'm just warning you now, Fran. Don't be surprised if you suddenly are taken on a loop through the worst."

"Fine. Thanks Raida."

"No problem." Raida responded, smiling that smile that made people wonder what he was really thinking. It was kind of my emotionless gaze, only it worked the other way around.

We stood in silence against the glass for a few moments, just listening to the steady sound of cars on the road and people bustling by. And then finally I spoke up.

"So, how have you and Kyo been doing? I see your relationship hasn't changed." I said. Although it wasn't any of my business, I was sincerely interested in how the two had been doing.

Raida just shrugged. "Yeah, it's all good. Of course he is still the same psychotic bastard I fell in love with."

"I agree. Let's just hope sempai and him aren't devising a plan to castrate us later on." I said blandly.

Raida laughed out loud at the comment, turning a few wondering eyes, but the two of us ignored them. "I'm glad you and your new contractor are getting along so well. Usually the first day is filled with screaming and explanation."

"Yes, well, Bel-sempai is no ordinary person."

"Touché."

We stood in silence again as we tried to strike up a conversation. You would think the two of us would have a whole lot to talk about, but for some reason nothing was coming to mind.

"So….." Raida said, trying to drag out something to discuss. "Are you and Bel going to join X-Down?"

Pft, too easy.

"No." I answered straight out.

"Aww…why not? You always denied it before because you complained that your Master's sucked! But now you have Bel, someone who can actually fight! There's nothing holding you back!"

I stood there, leaning against the glass silently. "Raida?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah?"

"…."

"What is it, Fran?"

"…..what type of Doll were you?"

"Huh?" he questioned. Ok, maybe that was a bad idea. But he never told me what type he was! I remember constantly asking him to tell me, but because he was in X-Down, he refused to answer! Ugh, I remember how infuriating it was.

"I want to know what type of Doll you used to be."

He sighed heavily. Was it a subject he didn't like talking about? "Well," Huh, guess not. "I was a Dress-Up Doll. I usually formed into someone who could heal, but only because Kyo always beat everyone up and I just healed along the way."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. The fact that the contractor fought while the Doll just helped him stay alive was funny in a way.

"So, what are you?"

I tensed at the question, partly because I wasn't expecting it. I never really thought about what I could be. And yes, I don't know what kind of Doll I am…..so shut up!

"I…I don't know." I said truthfully. Might as well just tell him straight out or we'll be standing here all day.

"Oh…ok. Well, tell me once you find out. It'll be interesting to know." He said with a toothy grin. "On another not, have you even come close to fulfilling your wish?"

Damn it, why did his questions have to always be so awkward? My wish was a sore subject to jump on, as I knew it would probably never come true. In fact, it was next to impossible!

"Well….no. I haven't even told sempai yet what it is." I said, looking to the ground. I didn't want to look at Raida, who had easily fulfilled his wish on the first try.

I didn't jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet Raida's one-eyed gaze in front of me. "It's ok, Fran. Your dream isn't impossible, just complicated. Now come on, let's head back inside."

I nodded and pushed myself from the glass window, following the green-haired ex-Doll back into the café.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the two separate duos gathered together once more, Bel and Kyo stood up from the table. Kyo looked at the clock on that wall above the bar and then back at Raida.

"Rai-chan, it's time to go. It's getting late." He said walking over to stand next to his younger lover. Raida just smiled up at him and nodded. He then turned back to Fran and Bel, who were standing next to each now.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Fran. And nice meeting you, Bel. I hope you two have fun with each other." At the last part, Kyo snickered beside him, earning him a good strike to the ribs with Raida's elbow.

Fran nodded and Bel didn't say or do anything. But now he was the one to look at the clock on the wall, which was followed by him turning to look down at his Froggy.

"Ushishishi, it's time for us to leave as well, Froggy. Lots of stuff to do back home." He said happily as he practically shoved Fran out the door, earning him a grumble about pushing like earlier.

Bel was about to follow when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw that it was Raida. "What do you want, peasant?" he sneered, getting a glare from Kyo.

But Raida had a serious look on his face, which Bel questioned. He never knew someone who was so happy usually could be so serious all of a sudden.

"I just wanted to tell you that you better take good care of Fran. M.M was a big enough bitch in his life, I don't need someone else trying to get him down. And just as another warning, you better be prepared for what's to come. Fran's wish is long and complicated, tied together with many parts. It's going to take you awhile to completely fulfill it. That's it." He said it in a husky whisper, and Bel knew he was dead serious.

Bel just nodded before following the pathway of his frog out the door, leaving the duo of ex-Doll and contractor behind him.

After the two had walked down the sidewalk back to the car, Raida and Kyo stood outside of the café.

"Tch, you can be such a dumbass sometimes. Letting a newbie like that take care of Fran was probably the shittiest thing you have ever done!" Kyo complained angrily like an enraged child.

Raida just smiled that suspicious smile of his. "No, Kyo. I believe Bel has a better chance of fulfilling Fran's wish than anyone I know." He then turned to look up at his lover, wrapping both his arms around Kyo's upper arm. "Now let's get home. I want to sleep."

"Tch, whatever."

"Bel-sempai, could you please not stare at me?" Fran asked as he stood on the other side of the bed undressing.

The duo had been back in the dorm for at least an hour. In the car, Fran had shrunk himself so he could get through the dorms without being seen. If he was seen, well, let's just say there would be more than a few white lies told.

Now, Fran was back into normal size and was changing into some of Bel's other clothes to sleep in. All the while, Bel kept staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Ushishishi, sorry Froggy, but no can do. If you didn't look so cute, then maybe you wouldn't have the prince staring at you, or anyone else for that matter." Bel laughed happily. He had been laying flat on the other side of the bed in his pajamas, his head turned towards Fran, but now he propped himself up on his elbows. "If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't strip in front of the prince."

Fran rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sempai. And I'm not stripping, I'm changing. There's a difference."

"Ushishishi, not to me."

"You are such a pervert, sempai."

"Why thank you!"

Fran sighed before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Turns out the "prince" kept many different tooth brushes, although Fran had forgotten the reason why. Oh yeah, it was because he never _asked_. Also, in the bathroom, his sempai apparently had a basket for dirty clothes.

As he walked to the door, he dropped the shirt he had in his hands. Cursing lightly, Fran leaned down to pick up the shirt, unknowingly giving Bel a perfect view of his ass. Yeah, maybe that was a bad idea….Fran thought as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. It wasn't like he meant to do that, it just occurred to him a little bit too late.

As he stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth, his mind wondered to the conversation he had with Raida. How could he have been seen in the last two years? Maybe he really did sleepwalk. Ugh, but that brought up too many questions. And what about X-Down? Well, he and Bel couldn't possibly participate, not when he himself didn't even know what kind of Doll he was!

Sighing, Fran rinsed off the toothbrush and set it on in a little glass cup that had Bel's toothbrush in. He turned and opened the door, just to be face-to-face with a certain prince's chest.

"Uh…sempai?" Fran questioned, looking up at the area where the taller male's eyes are supposed to be.

He got no answer, but instead was yanked from the safe confines of the bathroom and out into the open space. Fran turned around to confront the perpetrator, but was once again interrupted as he was pushed back onto the large king-sized bed, one his back with his arms being pinned to the bed.

"Sempai-!"

"No talking."

Fran opened his mouth to talk, but was _once again _silenced by a pair of lips to his own. His eyes went wide for a second in shock, but slowly fluttered closed as he got used to the warm sensation. He had never kissed someone before, so this was a first for him.

Fran felt a teeth nibble at his bottom lip, making him gasp in the sudden movement. Taking his chance, Bel slipped his tongue in the others' mouth, craving the taste. Fran, not knowing what to do, slowly responded, although a little sloppily, which amused the princely figure that was ravaging his mouth.

They lay there, sloppily battling it out for dominance, but eventually, like any human on the planet, they needed oxygen. They finally separated, a string of saliva connecting their lips before it snapped. They both lay there, panting heavily with their faces flushed with lust.

Bel dove in again, this time attaching himself to Fran's neck. As he did so, he loosened his grip on the Doll's arms. Fran noticed this and slipped his arms from his sempai's grasp, only to place them around Bel's head as if to hug it.

"S-Sempai…!" he stuttered as he felt kisses being trailed all down his neck. Bel slid his hand up the smaller one's shirt, pinching a nipple as he sucked and kissed Fran's neck, earning a whimper from the Doll.

After leaving numerous amounts of red markings on Fran's neck, the prince slowly made his way downward to the pale boy's chest, where he proceeded to nibble on one of the pert nipples.

Fran gasped as he felt teeth connect with the sensitive area. This was very strange. _He_ was _feelin_g very strange. It didn't scare him as much as it….intrigued him. Along with the strange feeling, he was also feeling some kind of sensation. It wasn't so much a fluttery sensation in him as it was a….hot sensation.

Meanwhile, Bel was busy nibbling and licking Fran's left nipple while his fingers pinched and tweaked the other one. This was like heaven, only way hotter, kinda like hell. He glanced up at Fran through his bangs and nearly blew on the spot at the sight of the Doll's flushed face and lust-covered teal eyes. God damn he was sexy.

Thinking that it was about time they moved on, Bel nipped at the nipple one last time before moving even more downward. Fran, too coated in the glow of lust, didn't notice this until he felt a hot breath down below. As Bel had lowered himself, he had taken Fran's lower clothing with him. Now, he was looking at the Doll's newly-arrived member, which was quivering and leaking pre-cum.

"Froggy…" Bel breathed out the nickname, making the hot breath that hit the smaller one's member make Fran want to die then and there. Fran covered his face with his hands, not wanting his sempai to see his expression, although it was probably already too late. He didn't know why, but he just felt…embarrassed. Like he had to be in this situation, although he has never been embarrassed about an instance before…except the time his sempai licked the frosting from his mouth. So, what was it about this psychotic fake-prince, who he had only known since this morning, that could get him so flustered?

"N-No…d-don't….ah!" Before Fran could get anything else out, Bel had darted his tongue out to lick at the exposed tip. Fran gasped as Bel continued to ministration, sending confusing waves of ecstasy flowing through him. At the same time, Bel took his right hand and slid it down in his own pants, pumping himself to the sight of his Froggy.

Bel stopped, confusing Fran for a moment. He wanted him to stop, yet at the same time he didn't. Although just about everything about this situation was confusing, that was what confused him the most. Did he like it? Well, his body did, no doubt. But did _he_ like it? That would have to be answered later.

Right when Fran thought that his sempai was done, he let out a shrill shriek of surprise as he felt heat envelop him whole. Oh. My. GOD! Fran felt like he was about to black out, especially when Bel started moving his head up and down at a pace. Fran immediately moved his hands from his flushed red face to the golden locks. He whined as his body was plundered with massive amounts of odd and foreign feelings. It wasn't until he started to feel a rising heat in the pit of his stomach that he notice that his face was wet. Wait…wet? Was that normal? He flicked his tongue out to taste the moist substance. Salty. He was crying? Was that also normal? To cry when something like this is being done to you? Suddenly, all thoughts were put on hold.

"S-Something! I-I can't…s-sempai….!" He sounded as if he was pleading as the heat within him reached his peak and he saw stars flash before his eyes. Luckily for Bel, he had gotten the message and stopped before the sticky, white substance shot out over Fran stomach and a little bit on his shirt. Unknowing to Fran, Bel had come at the same time, and as Fran basked in the first ever afterglow of his life, Bel was busy getting undressed from the now-offending clothing. His movements were a little sloppy, but that was because he was also experiencing the forever-greatness of an afterglow.

Wow. No words could describe how Fran felt right now. Never, had he _ever_ thought that hormones could make you feel that way. After that, Fran made a vow to never, _ever_, misjudge the male anatomy _ever_ again. Because quite frankly, that felt fucking awesome.

Fran continued to stare at the covering over the bed, too tired to realize that a now-naked sempai was now lying next to him. Bel pulled Fran under the covers with him, hugging the small form to his chest. Fran said nothing as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you, Froggy."

But Fran couldn't hear the final words that Bel uttered that night, as he was already fast asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Me: Holy. Shit. That. Was. Long!

Raida: Hey! We're here :D

Kyo: Sup, bitch!

Me: Uhh...hey guys. Wait a second, where's Fran and Bel?

Kyo: Oh, they hate your sorry ass because you took so long to post the third chapter.

Me: Nooo! D':

Kyo: Haha.

Raida: Kyo, shut up! Anyway, while Kei's weeping, I'll explain where me and Kyo came from. I was created originally for all of Kei's Naruto fanfictions. The same is with Kyo, only he was created for Bleach.

Kyo: -sniff- It's so sad.

Me: But you two are too awesome to _not_ be in this story!

Kyo: Exactly!

Me: -sigh- Well, RxR!


	4. The Revealing

_Sigh, and here I am again! I have to sincerely apologize to everyone that I did not update for so long TT-TT_

_Besides that, I think the reason why it took me so long to type this chapter was because it wasn't the funnest to type . _

**_I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!_**

_**THIS CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH MEANS BOYXBOY, WHICH MEANS IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THAT TYPE OF THING, DON'T READ**!_

_Thank you to all who reviewed, you are so very loved _

_And now, Chapter 4! Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Fran POV **

When I woke up the next morning I felt unnaturally…happy. And no, not the giggly-goofy happy. Just….happy. In a good mood, I should say. I squirmed in the large bed I had been sleeping in, moving to find the warmth that I had fell asleep against the night before. Not finding it in the bed, my eyes shot open and I threw the covers off of me, instantly starting to check my body for deformities, and it was now that I realized that I had nothing on but a shirt, which covered up my body loosely.

I felt my head, my arms, and my legs. Ok good, everything was there. That meant that sempai was still somewhere within fifty feet of me. As I swung my legs over the side of the bed lazily and yawned, my guess was confirmed as the door to the bathroom swung open.

It slammed open with a big enough force for me to think that someone may have been starving to death inside and they were just able to finish picking the lock. It scared the shit out of me, I won't lie, and I jumped at the sound.

Although it nearly gave me a heart attack, which was technically impossible for me, I sighed with relief on the inside at the sight of Bel-sempai standing in the doorway, fully dressed.

A smile was quickly drawn on his face at the sight of me. "Ushishishi, sorry for scaring you, Froggy. Didn't know you were so jumpy, although I should have since you're a frog."

I looked at my sempai blankly, making sure to mask my annoyance. "You didn't scare me, sempai." I lied. Although I could tell that he obviously saw through it. "And I'm not a frog."

"Wait!" The other shouted, catching me off guard. "Before you say anything else, Froggy." I watched as Bel-sempai walked over to the dresser and threw the large black mass of a hat at me. I caught it and sighed as I placed it on my head.

"Do I _really_ have to wear this all the time?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. This psychotic human just didn't know when to give up!

"Ushishi, yes. You will wear it until you die or unless I say so." He snickered, which made me let out another sigh.

I let the subject drop as my eyes trailed southward to the floor, which made me remember a very important fact: I didn't have any pants on.

I heard Bel-sempai snicker again behind me, making my face flush a little as I got up and stomped over to the dresser, next to where he was still standing. I didn't spare the pervert-sempai a glance as I reached into the top drawer and took out a pair of his boxers, which brought up another thing. When the hell was he going to go get me my own clothes? It hasn't even been forty-eight hours and I'm already tired of wearing his shit! I don't care how stylish it is!

It seemed like nothing had changed between the two of us even after what we had done last night. I had already dismissed it as Bel-sempai's way of letting off some of the hormones that human's apparently carry, although I still doubted its real meaning. I had to admit, however, I was still confused on what I had felt the night before. Of course, and thank whatever god is out there, M.M never even mentioned those kinds of feelings to me, although I am kind of glad she didn't, or it wouldn't have been much of a learning experience.

"Anyway, why are you up so early, sempai?" I asked as I stretched, feeling my makeshift body feel not as tight in the process.

"Study group." He answered. I immediately had an aching feeling.

"Am I going?"

"No."

"What?" I yelled. It caught both of us off guard, but I quickly calmed back down. "Why can't I go?" It wasn't like I wanted to be with Bel-sempai all the time, it was just that I didn't want to be stuck alone in a dusty, awkward room. As you can imagine, I spent a lot of my time in such a place.

Bel-sempai didn't answer right away, probably still in minor shock, but of course he got over it quickly and smiled. "Ushishi, don't worry, Froggy. I'll just be downstairs with the peasants. You stay in here."

As he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, I felt a breaking feeling in my chest. I didn't want him to go. Although I this point I couldn't tell if it was because I thought he might go outside the fifty-foot range, I hated being alone, or just because I liked his company. I prayed that it was the first choice or second choice.

"I don't care what you do, just stay here and entertain yourself. I'll be back in two hours." That was the last thing sempai said before he exited, shutting the door behind him.

I stood there, clad in only a pair of red boxers and a loose, gray shirt. I was already bored out of my mind, but at least I wasn't as bored as I used to be with M.M, when she would take me on all her shopping sprees because she had too whether she liked it or not. I shivered at the thought of the mortal hell I had to go through with that woman.

I plopped myself onto the bed, grabbing the remote for the flat-screened television that hung on the wall. I stretched out and leaned against the pillows that lay on the back frame of the bed, flipping through the few hundred channels that were available. It took me about ten minutes to get through all of them, all of which had nothing good to watch. Damn daytime television and everything it was worth.

I turned the useless entertainment off and looked around for something else to do. I didn't really feel like going through his stuff, I can just do that later on. I grumbled loudly as I looked towards the door. I could feel that Bel-sempai was still in the building, probably downstairs with his other dorm mates….

Ok, this was bullshit. I _needed_ to do something! I jumped off the bed and ran to the door, sticking my hand in the hole where the doorknob used to be. I pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. Huh, that was strange. I leaned down, looking through the hole now, and saw what the problem was.

About five of sempai's weird, prissy knives were stuck all the way into the wooden handrail that was outside the door. If you were to look over the handrail, you could look down onto the first floor. Sempai had used the strings that were attached to the knives to hold the door closed by wrapping the string around the railing and then digging the knives into the wood.

I leaned back up. My face was emotionless, but inside I was cursing every fiber of Bel-sempai's being. Did he seriously want me to be locked up in this room for two hours? Well, sadly for him, he had another thing coming.

I slid the small, black, cushioned box over from next to the door so it was right in front of it. For good measure and precaution, I stacked some books that I found on Bel-sempai's desk on top as well. Then, showing amazing skill of balance, I stood on top of the stack and said my ritual-thingy. I felt my body shrink until I was no bigger than your average pencil.

And, because I am super amazing and smart, I was now high enough to reach the hole where the doorknob used to be. I climbed through carefully, making sure not to get stuck in the small space, although I was pretty slim already, so that wasn't much of a problem.

Unfortunately, I forgot that the other side of the door didn't have any support for me to land on, so I was surprised when I fell two feet or so to the floor, landing on my back.

I groaned in pain on the floor for like 5 minutes, cursing everything on the planet in my head. Goddamnit that hurt! Finally, I gathered myself up and decided to get a move on. I'll tell you this now, it isn't easy being small.

I ran over to the wooden handrail and looked through the panels that they were decorated with. I could clearly see downstairs, and I could actually hear some people talking, but it sounded more like mumbles to me on the second floor. I would know what they were saying soon enough, because there was no way in hell I was just going to stay here.

I walked calmly over to the stairs, as if the thought of someone seeing me was perfectly natural. I looked at the stairs. Damn, this was going to feel like I was base-jumping!

Slowly, I turned my body around and slowly slid down the first step. Ugh, at this rate, by the time I get to the bottom, sempai will have been done! I looked downward at the rest of the stairs, then around me to see if there was something I could use to get down quicker. I looked up the handrail and saw something that could be useful.

Apparently, some lazy slob had left their towel (conveniently) on the handrail. As I tried jumping to grab at it, I stopped for a moment to think. Where had that towel been? Do I really think it could help me? I shivered at the first question and the many possibilities of the answer, but got over myself and continued jumping. This was no time to act like a scared little girl.

Finally, I got a decent hold of it and used the great force of gravity to pull it down. It landed on top of me, smothering me in a mess of blue and green. As I tried to find my way out of the mini maze under the towel, I, being the genius that I was, didn't notice that I was heading in the direction of the handrail.

I realized this a little bit too late as I came out from under the towel….and into thin air. A little squeak was all that was able to come out of my mouth before I was falling god knows how far.

"AHH!"

* * *

**Bel POV**

"No! I told you three times already, and there is no way you're going to change my mind!" I yelled angrily at an equally-fuming Gokudera across the table from me.

"Well, I'm telling you! You're wrong!" The stupid octopus-head yelled back, looking like he was about to throw down bombs on the spot, not like I cared.

Along with the two of us, there were five others in the room. The scaredy-cat and baseball retard were sitting on one side of the rectangular table while two girls named Kyoko and Haru sat on the other side. The dumbass I was talking to sat on one end and I sat on the other.

Kyoko and Haru were best friends and were almost always seen together. The two of them seemed to have an attachment to Tsuna, but I had no idea on Earth why. I guessed that their philosophy was that girls always stick together.

"Um…" Tsuna started awkwardly as the retard across the table and I glared at each other, "Guys, I don't think-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him angrily, immediately making the small teenager cower beside Yamamoto, who sighed. I really didn't like it when someone tried to stop an important point that I was trying to make, especially if it was someone who wasn't even in the conversation.

"Hey! Don't yell at Judaime!" Gokudera then had a smile on his face. "Just because you're wrong about something doesn't mean you have to take it out on others!"

Ok, I was getting seriously pissed. I, the prince, was always right! I got a freakishly large smile on my face as I made a comeback. "Well, maybe the answer would be more clear if you weren't getting fucked by the baseball freak every night."

Oh yeah, that hit a nerve. "WHAT?" My plan worked as Gokudera looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Yamamoto didn't say anything, probably because he was afraid to be blown up and sweat-dropped nervously. Kyoko and Haru were trying to hold in both their shock and giggles.

"Ugh, that's it!" Gokudera stood up, making me also stand up just in case he wanted to go at it. Of course, I would win anyway. I growled at him as he practically screamed at me. "I'm telling you for the last time you psychotic freak! LELOUCH IS MORE INSANE THAN KIRA!"

How we had gotten on the conversation of who was more insane, I have no idea. The study group was going fine, and then the octopus-retard had to comment on something in a manga. Dumbass. Eventually, it ended up being a whole debate on who was more insane: Lelouch from Code Geass or Kira from Death Note.

Haru popped up, wanting to leave the room in just case there was bloodshed. "Ha-hi! I-I'm going to go get something to drink for everyone!" And with that, the smart bitch was out of the room.

Gokudera and I continued our mini staring contest, leaving a threatening aura in the air and lightning practically shot between our eyes. Tsuna sighed. We were never going to get to finish studying at this rate. He was about to speak up and try to break the tension, but he was stopped when a high-pitched scream was heard.

"AHH!"

All heads whipped around toward the hallway that led into the small kitchen. They was more yelling and we could hear things getting thrown around.

"Haru!" Kyoko yelled out her best friend's name and stood up to run in the direction the chaos was. All of us follow suit, although I was a bit slower. It wasn't like I didn't care for the Haru chick, it was just that I didn't really care as much. It was probably just a rat or something. I'll care a bit more when something like a flying shark came into the dorm, tell me that shit and I might be a bit more concerned.

As we ran down the hall, we found that Haru hadn't even gotten to the kitchen yet. She was screaming and flailing her arms, using nearby objects to throw at the ground. From our angle, we couldn't see what it was, but she could at least stop that retched screaming of hers! It was when Haru grabbed a vase off of a nearby table and threw it at the ground that Kyoko and Gokudera finally decided to help her out.

"Haru! Haru! Calm down!" Kyoko tried to calm her terrified friend, and it seemed to work, because no later had she said Haru had calmed down and was left breathing heavily.

Gokudera sighed as he let go of her. With all her flailing, he had to hold her together if they all wanted to get out of here without being smacked. "Damn, did you have to freak out so badly? What happen?" he asked, turning serious for a moment.

"Was it a burglar?" Tsuna asked, walking up to her in concern. The girl almost instantly cheered up.

Haru shook her head. "No, it wasn't a burglar." Everyone but me let out a sigh of relief. "You see, I was headed towards the kitchen, but then in this hallway something fell on my head! It was small and moved a lot, so I freaked out." As she explained, she sounded apologetic.

I sighed. Why did I hang out with a bunch of idiots all the time? And their seemed to be a lot in this goddamn dorm. "Well, how about we find out what the hell it was." I suggested, walking over to where the broken vase was, everyone standing close behind me. I leaned down and looked at the mess. There was water and glass everywhere, mostly big chunks of it though, so it wasn't like it would be anything huge to clean up.

Yamamoto came around the other side of the mess, making sure to stand clear of any glass, and squatted down on the other side to start looking through the shattered pieces. He moved pieces around while Gokudera came forward next to me and bent down, also picking through the mess.

"Huh? What's this?" Everyone turned to look at Yamamoto, and I nearly face-palmed at what was in his hand. Limp as a rag doll was the stupid frog, although I could tell he was injured by the small amount of red that was littered on his body. I could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy, and was trying his best to stay still despite his injuries.

"What is it?" Haru practically screamed, but was hushed by Kyoko. Gokudera got up and went around the glass and picked the frog's limp figure up from Yamamoto's hand. I held my breath as he moved the form around.

"It looks like some kind of human beanie doll." I stiffened as the stupid octopus flipped Fran around, making me silently curse him for his stupidity. Then, a noise.

"Ah!" Gokudera dropped the coughing figure, but before he hit the floor, I hopped forward and caught the limp doll in my hand. "Did you hear that! It coughed!" he yelled as I stood back up with the Froggy in my hand.

Everybody looked towards me as the small doll in my hand moved, sitting upright and looked up at me with emotionless eyes. I glared down at the small Froggy through my bangs as I felt everyone's wondering gaze on me.

"Congratulations, stupid frog. You have officially landed us in fuck-ville."

* * *

**Normal POV**

There was an awkward silence among the college students as the sound of paper being ripped was heard. While Bel had been trying to explain the situation without creating confusion, Kyoko was busy patching up a full-sized Fran. He wasn't seriously injured, just bruised and scratched in some places. The mess that was made in the hall was being cleaned up by one of the maids that worked in the dorms, and everyone tried to play off that they didn't know what happened.

Bel had finished and the conversation now led to this. Nothing. There was a heavy and awkward feeling in the air, and everyone but Fran was sitting frightfully still. Fran looked between Bel and the others. He sighed as he broke the silence.

"Well? Are we going to sit here all day staring at the floor counting bugs waiting for you all to talk, or can we actually make a conversation?" he said, slight annoyance in his voice. He didn't really fancy sitting in silence the rest of the day.

Tsuna clearly jumped at the sound of Fran talking. He wasn't exactly….thrilled to know that this random, girly-looking male that Bel had brought into the dorm wasn't exactly human. "Uh…yeah, I agree. So..um…how long are you guys supposed to be together again?"

"Until he gets what he wants." Bel said, keeping it simple for everyone. No need for an elaborate explanation, right?

"And just how long will that take?" Gokudera asked loudly as the sound of Kyoko closing the first aid kit was heard. Bel grumbled something and Fran just shrugged. Gokudera stood up quickly, anger and annoyance sketched clearly on his face. "Then stop sitting on your ass and hurry up and work on it! Besides, we don't need to hear the sounds of you two fucking each other's brains out more than we need to."

Fran turned red and looked away while Bel had a deadly smile twitching on his face. "Hey..watch what you-"

"Geez Gokudera, what's the rush? I don't mind him staying." Yamamoto smiled at Fran, hoping to diminish the hateful atmosphere. Fran just blinked back with a bored expression.

"We don't mind him staying either." Kyoko said, glancing at Haru for her approval, who nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, why not?" She agreed happily.

Clearly defeated, Gokudera just mumbled some curses before plopping back down next to Tsuna. Tsuna just put on a weak smile before turning to Fran and Bel. "I don't have a problem with it either, just so it doesn't make a dent in our expenses every month."

Bel smiled, giving Tsuna the chills. "Ushishi, no need to worry about that. Froggy here doesn't need the necessities of life. We could lock him in the closet for a year and when we opened it he would still be alive. Maybe a little bit traumatized, but still alive."

Fran rolled his eyes. It was kind of ironic because he was never 'alive' to begin with. "Wow, thanks sempai. I really appreciate the loving care you have for me." He said in monotone.

"Ushishi, you're welcome."

Tsuna just smiled and looked to the clock that hung on the wall. "Ah! My class starts soon!" He turned to the rest of the group apologetically. "Sorry, everyone, I'll have to go now. Gokudera, Yamamoto, you two have to go too right?" The said people nodded their approval and rose up to follow Tsuna.

As the room said there goodbye's to the trio, Kyoko and Haru also excused themselves. "We work at the daycare down the street. Everyone says working with kids is a pain, but we think it's really fun!" They explained to Fran before taking their leave.

Fran and Bel sat quietly next to each other as everyone left the dorm. Then, Fran was hit with a surprise when he felt hands around his neck.

"You stupid, stupid creature!" Bel yelled angrily as he shook Fran like the doll he was. "You are probably the most retarded thing I have ever met!"

Fran cringed and pried Bel's hands off his vocal cords the minute he felt them even slightly loosen. "Well, sorry! I told you I was going to get bored, Stupid-sempai!"

Bel stood up, not wanting to argue anymore. "Forget it! Now that we have the rest of the day, why don't we work on your little dilemma? I would like to be rid of the curse that is your frog-like self."

"Yes, well, same here, sempai! I would like to hurry up and get on with my life, thank you very much!" Fran huffed and stood, walking towards the door of the dorm.

"Hey, we're you going?" Bel asked, following after him.

Fran looked back at his sempai. "You wanted to enter X-Down, right? Well, that is what we are going to do then." He wasn't thrilled about the whole idea, but it was the law to do what his contractor wanted.

Suddenly, Bel had a mighty happy expression on his face, although it looked more like he was about to go and kick a puppy to Fran. "Ushishi, finally! So, do we just go around and start?"

Fran wanted to burst out laughing, but he kept up his emotionless façade up as he turned back towards the door. "It doesn't work that way, sempai. You have to get accepted through the Council first."

Turning to look at Bel again, Fran saw that he had a completely blank expression. He sighed as he continued. "The Council is made up of the strongest Dolls in the world, who are like….300 years old or something like that."

Bel kept walking as he reached the door next to Fran. "Holy shit! Who knew such things could be possible. Ushishi, I sure didn't." Wow, the prince actually didn't know something. Who knew?

Fran rolled his eyes, but as he opened the door and exited the dorm to go outside and start going down the steps, he turned his head sideways to look back at his psychopathic, blond contractor, the slightest of smiles on his face. "Well, then, sempai. Let's go meet the Arcobaleno."

* * *

...

Fran: Hey, where did the author go?

Kyo: I killed her.

Raida: WHAT? You killed the one who writes the story?

Kyo: Heh, yeah.

Bel: Ushishi, I think she deserved it.

Kyo: Right? Gosh, you are the only one who understands my actions!

Fran: Kyo, I don't think-

Raida: -Cries- Kei is dead!

Bel: Oh, suck it up! She's in a better place, and when I say that, I mean the opposite. She's probably in hell.

Fran: Why?

Kyo: Cause I put her there.

Raida: -Blows into tissue- The least I can do is read her dieing letter! -Gets out letter- "To all my readers...I Love You and thanks for reading!"

Me -In hell- : Until the next chapter!


End file.
